


¿Lo somos?

by Dapachan11



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: 2Youngk, Ireallylovethiscouple, M/M, youngjaexyoungk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapachan11/pseuds/Dapachan11
Summary: Cuando una inseguridad te puede llevar a conseguir algo que jamas esperaste
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Kudos: 1





	¿Lo somos?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo de nuevo, amo mucho esta parejita de tortolos ¡Es necesario hacer mi aporte! espero les guste, nos leemos

YoungJae es bastante espontaneo, estratégico, decidido, amable y maldadoso, pero, solo con las personas que conocía. Con las que no conocía suele ser demasiado distante y hasta puede llegar a la timidez, por ello, no es bueno para hacer amigos y ahora, estaba enfrentando un gran dilema que tenía nombre y apellido Kang Younghyun

Si, su nuevo compañero en Idol Radio, ese chico de cabellera desordenada y cara zorruna, el de actitud amable y espontanea era quien no lo estaba dejando dormir estas últimas noches ¿la razón? Son los muchos sentimientos encontrados que estaba teniendo en estos momentos. Después de analizar varios comportamientos y actitudes de su hyung empezó a darse cuenta que realmente es alguien de confiar, aun así, su mente se iba por otro lado, recordar su tierna sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos al hablar de algo que le gusta, su mirada zorruna cada vez que analiza algo, la curiosa forma que pronuncia Daldi y la cálida mirada que le da cuando cree que no lo observa, acaso ¿lo estaba analizando demasiado?

Otra noche donde el insomnio era su acompañante, Coco descansaba plácidamente en la almohada conjunta mientras el castaño intentaba conciliar el sueño, fallando en ello. YoungJae quisiera creer que solo es amigable. Otro día, otra Idol radio que grabar, esta vez, en solo voz ya que YoungK estaba alistándose para el comeback y era mucho más rápido así.

La mirada de reojo al mayor que acomodaba las hojas frente suyo con una calidad sonrisa, sin darse cuenta en que momento fue pillado

–¿sucede algo? Daldi– el color carmesí apareció rápidamente en sus mejillas, causando una tierna sonrisa en su mayor – No era para avergonzarte… solo…–

–Estaba pensando es todo– desvió su mirada totalmente roja, centrándola en su teléfono para no dar explicaciones, si estaba observándolo demasiado.

–¿Consideras que nos volvimos cercanos? – la pregunta lo descoloco un poco, miro por un momento a su hyung, pero se desvió al instante, la mirada zorruna analítica estaba sobre él. Pensó las palabras y las soltó tan confiado de lo que decía, como si fuera algo que repitiese todos los días

–¿Usted nos considera cercanos? – tenía que saberlo, no podía ser el único que se sintiera así, tal vez, quería pensar que solo es un inicio de una gran amistad, algo bastante amable y agradable.

–Claro, desde el décimo día juntos lo siento así– la mirada ajena otra vez sobre YoungJae, la dulce sonrisa que su mayor estaba dedicándole, suspiro lejos del micrófono. Sonrojándose levemente al notar como el mayor también lo hacía.

YoungK tosió suave antes de continuar con el programa dejando sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente, al salir el mayor trato de hacer el ambiente agradable entre ambos, feliz por poder ver la gran sonrisa y escuchar las carcajadas de YoungJae

Llegaron a la parada, esperando a sus managers para ir cada uno a su respectivo hogar, solo eran ellos dos–Fue un día divertido, Daldi– miro de reojo al nombrado que acomodaba su capucha, sonrió.

YoungJae volteo a verle notando esa pequeña sonrisa, el nervio vino a ser protagonismo y ahora, su corazón latiendo alocadamente intentaba pensar palabras coherentes para corresponder y termino soltando –Me gustas– que lo dejo helado al caer en cuenta lo que decía

El aludido, abrió esos pequeños ojos, tratando de decir algo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el manager de GOT7

–YoungJae, ya llegué–

–¡HYUNG! ¡JUSTO A TIEMPO! – una gran risa nerviosa salió, se despidió sin mirar a YoungK y huyo a la camioneta.

–Younghyun, es hora de irnos– salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su manager. Se subió a la camioneta muy pensativo en casi todo el camino

–¿Sucedió algo? Estas más pensativo de lo normal– hablo el hombre que conducía la gran camioneta –Hoy no me has hablado de YoungJae– Con solo escuchar su nombre la realidad le cayó como un gran balde de agua

–Hyung ¿usted sabe dónde vive Daldi? –

El chofer paro en el semáforo y sonrió –Por fin hará su jugada– cambio su camino a la casa del sol de GOT7

–Por favor, no demore demasiado que debo llevarlo antes de la media noche–

–No se preocupe hyung, no creo demorar– Se acercó a la puerta del hermoso departamento del menor. Tocando el timbre, escuchando al instante los ladridos de Coco, unos pasos y por fin, al menor con el cabello desordenado, un pantalón rosa y una camisilla

–JinYo…. ¡HYUNG! – le cerró la puerta para volver a abrirla y echarle alcohol en los zapatos y gel en las manos para que entrara

–Daldi… no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, pero–

–Olvidé lo que dije– el mayor lo miro analizando, soltar esa frase sin mirarle con las orejas rojas muestran arrepentimiento

–¿Por qué debería? – se acercó un poco, ambos de pie en la sala de estar, pero esta distancia se amplió con YoungJae empujándolo suavemente

–La sana distancia– otra vez evitaba su mirada, YoungK sabía que su menor estaba nervioso –Por favor, no dañemos todo el ambiente por algo que dije–

–¿Por qué tus sentimientos dañarían nuestro ambiente? Daldi– otra vez ese tierno sobrenombre, YoungJae quería que la tierra se lo tragase o que llegase JinYoung para ayudarle –acaso ¿Crees que no me siento igual? – el menor suspiro, estaba preparado para el rechazo, iba a asentir hasta que escucho –Porque, realmente me siento igual, tú también me gustas YoungJae– lo miro, era la primera mirada que le daba durante toda la conversación. La grata sonrisa, las mejillas carmesíes y la mirada zorruna de su mayor le dieron la confianza para creer en todo lo que decía, el mayor de nuevo intento acercarse, pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió junto con la voz de JinYoung

–YoungJae, soy JinYoung–

–Hola, JinYoung– miro al castaño que trato de disimular la cara de sorpresa al verlo –Daldi, nos vamos mañana– con ello, un pequeño corazón en la mano y salió de la casa de YoungJae con el corazón acelerado y una gran sonrisa esperando verlo de nuevo

EXTRA:  
–¿Estás seguro en andar con el tapabocas? ¿no te molesta? – pregunto el peligris a YoungJae que acomodaba su tapabocas antes de ir donde los invitados para grabar el programa de hoy

–Sí, es lo mejor, debemos mantener una sana distancia– YoungK sabía que tenía razón, sonrió divertido para apoyarse en la pared donde estaba el espejo que usaba YoungJae

–Entonces nosotros también debemos practicarla ¿no? –

–Claro, que debemos– YoungJae lo miro de reojo, esperando con que le saldría ahora

–Significa ¿Qué no podre besarte? – el menor casi se atraganta con su saliva, el color rojo apareció por todo su rostro, tratando de calmarse para no caer ante la astuta trampa de su amado

–Eso es distinto–

–La sana distancia, Daldi– Lo odiaba, se giró para golpearle el hombro

–eso es trampa, hyung– la gran carcajada del aludido molesto más a YoungJae quien casi le pega de nuevo si no fuese por dos manos que tomaron su cabeza y los suaves labios que besaron su frente dejándolo, más rojo si era posible

–Hay que irnos, Daldi– se separó sin dejarlo reaccionar ofreciéndole su meñique –No puedo tomar tu mano, pero el meñique no haría ningún daño– si YoungJae no tuviese el tapabocas podría deslumbrar la tierna sonrisa que tenía en este momento, tomo el meñique ajeno con el suyo y así se fueron a dar inicio a su nueva transmisión.


End file.
